


Unexpected Prayer

by TheSkyAtMidnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyAtMidnight/pseuds/TheSkyAtMidnight
Summary: An idea that sprung from the name 'Storm-Bringer'
Relationships: Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Unexpected Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place sometime during the Mark of Athena. Feedback appreciated!  
> Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Universes do not belong to me. Only to Rick Riordan

Paul lay staring at the ceiling. Sally had only fallen asleep just then, and he was concerned.

Percy’s message from Alaska, though comforting had not done much to ease her fears. She was brave but she spent many sleepless nights in worry and so did he.

Outside, a storm raged, the like of which had not struck New York in a long time. The sky and the sea seemed to be bent on wreaking havoc on the earth. Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, rain poured down in torrents and the sea was as rough as any sailor had seen it.

Paul frowned, as he walked to the living room to peep out the window. It looked like the beginning of the apocalypse. Trees had been burnt to a crisp, some even knocked down, the power was out, he saw dogs and cats huddled, shivering.

This was unnatural. The weather experts on his phone seemed to be saying it was cause by a depression in the ocean. He knew better. There was something…not right with the Gods. Thunder boomed as he thought this and he flinched half expecting to be struck by lightning.  
He huffed under his breath, and tried to figure out which God might be causing the storm, Zeus most probably, but then again Poseidon was the storm-bringer.

Looking outside again, he realised it was both. This did not bode well. He sighed and returned to bed; it may have blown over by morning.

But it had not. 

Paul was woken by a particularly strong gust of wind that rattled the window glass. He checked on Sally who was -surprisingly- still asleep.  
It was four a.m. but the storm had not abated, it had increased in intensity as though the wind and water were at war. Paul scrunched his eyebrows as he looked through his news feed, it seemed a few houses had collapsed and there were sinkholes. 

He rubbed his temples as an idea struck him. He could pray. He would pray. To the storm bringer. Poseidon.

And thus, Paul lay in his bed, and thought of the black-bearded man in Hawaii shirt who’d come to Percy’s fifteenth birthday, of his twinkling eyes and prayed that the storm abates.

At Olympus

Poseidon scowled as he sat on his throne. The throne room was empty save for Zeus and him. Both struggling to control themselves, flitting between their Roman and Greek selves.

He was weary of constantly switching between his forms. The fight between the Greeks and the Romans was going to tear the gods apart.  
He gritted his teeth against the pounding of his head and worked on establishing even a semblance of control.

Next to him, his brother fared no better. Zeus had a thunderous frown on his face and was grumbling under his breath, as his form flickered, switching from Latin to Greek and back.

Both the Gods could see the effect of their loss of control, the violent storms, the choppy sea, and they could do nothing until peace was established, what with both the Greek and Roman demigods praying to them, they did not know whom to answer and in which form. 

Gaea had indeed thought of a great plan.

Suddenly, something niggled Poseidon, someone was praying to his Greek form with great intensity, slowly he concentrated on them and froze – It was Paul Blowfis-er Blofis – he locked onto that prayer and began stabilizing himself, forcibly ignoring other beacons for help.

Next to him, Zeus stared as his brother flickered less and less and finally stabilised in his Greek aspect. He focused on his brother’s form and managed to control himself, resting as Zeus.

Poseidon continued to focus on Paul’s prayer and began calming the seas as Zeus, to his side began calming the sky and the winds, glad for this moment of stability in chaos- before they would be overwhelmed again.

And slowly, the storm receded and by mid-morning, the sky and sea were as clear and calm as could be.

Zeus and Poseidon had rested in the Greek forms for an hour more before the split began again. Poseidon was thankful. He decided to have a word with Paul after the war with Gaea got over.

But for now, he had the seas to think of.


End file.
